La torre Eiffel !
by Tea and Shortbreads
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Clara y el Doctor le ha reservado varias sorpresas. Una tiene que ver con la torre Eiffel.


Las clases habían acabado y Clara se reuniría de un momento a otro con el Doctor. Era ya viernes por la noche y no volvería a trabajar hasta el lunes a la tarde. No iba ser un fin de semana cualquiera. Mañana sábado 6 de mayo era su cumpleaños. Cuando termino de recoger sus cosas, salió de clase y discretamente sin que nadie la viera, se fue al cuarto de limpieza donde estaba escondida la TARDIS. Llamó y entró.

\- ¿Todo bien?

\- Si, ¿Y tú?

\- También.

\- Entonces nos vamos.

La TARDIS desapareció y se materializo de nuevo unos instantes más tarde. El Doctor abrió la puerta y con un gesto de la mano, invitó Clara a salir.

\- Felicidades Clara. Sé que hoy es tu cumpleaños. Levanta la vista. Este es tu regalo.

\- ¡Estamos en Paris! Que bien, La Torre Eiffel. Hacía años que quería visitarla.

\- Si pero no es ni importa que día. Es el día de su inauguración. Y el hombre que ves ahí es…

\- Gustave Eiffel. Lo he reconocido de los libros. ¿Doctor, Cómo sabías?

\- Sé muchas cosas. Y no parabas de leer y hablar sobre ello.

\- Si, es un tema que me gusta mucho. –Unos instantes más tarde Clara subía por las escaleras del pilar oeste hasta la primera planta. No podía creer lo que le pasaba. Ahora mismo era una privilegiada. Paseaba por el monumento más famoso de Paris y seguramente del mundo.

\- Clara, puedes venir un momento. Quiero presentarte a un viejo amigo. —Se acercaron al protagonista del día que charlaba animadamente con unos señores. Enseguida vio al Doctor y se despidió de ellos.

\- Doctor, no me imaginaba que vendría hoy. ¿Qué le parece?

\- Que le conteste esta señorita.

\- Es simplemente increíble. No me imaginaba algo así después de verla en foto en internet.

\- ¿Internet?

\- Si, un sistema moderno que transmite imagenes por todo el planeta. Clara, viene del futuro.

\- Nunca me acostumbraré Doctor a que usted viaja en el tiempo. Seguramente mi amigo Jules Verne estaría encantado de conocerle, al menos que esto ya esté hecho.

\- Tengo la colección completa de los manuscritos de todas sus obras dedicada por él. Él también se sorprendió cuando le dije que podía viajar en el tiempo y en el espacio.

\- ¿También viaja en el espacio?

\- Si. ¿No se lo conté la primera vez que nos vimos.

\- No lo recuerdo. Cada día me sorprende más Doctor. Dígame una sola cosa. ¿La gente se acordara de mi cuando vean mi torre?

\- Sera el monumento más visitado de Francia y del mundo durante muchos años. —El Doctor miró a Clara que le hizo un signo con la cabeza, no necesitaban más para entenderse.- Señor Eiffel, venga con nosotros.- Se alejaron de la gente y después de bajar por las escaleras llegaron a la TARDIS.- Si quiere hacerme el favor de entrar.

\- Es increíble, eso lo tiene que ver Jules. Es más grande por dentro que por fuera.

\- Ya lo ha visto.

\- No me extraña. Me siento tan pequeño al lado de usted viendo esta proeza.

\- Señor Eiffel, usted es uno de los mayores genios que tiene Francia, no lo olvide nunca. Los señores del tiempo le debemos mucho a usted.

\- ¿Los señores del tiempo?

\- Lo que soy yo.- El Doctor puso en marcha la TARDIS mientras Clara hablaba animadamente con el ingeniero. No se podía creer que una de las personas que más admiraba estuviera hablando ahora con ella. Un momento después llegaron de nuevo a pie de la torre pero 100 años más tarde. Salieron y el ingeniero no daba crédito a lo que veía. Una verdadera marea humana haciendo cola en los 4 pilares esperando para comprar los billetes de acceso a la torre.

\- Esto es fantástico. ¿Es así todos los días?

\- Si y cuando son vacaciones, mucho más.

\- Este de ahí soy yo. —mirando un busto de bronce al pie de unos de los pilares.

\- Si, un homenaje que le hicieron. Hubo una suscripción popular para ello. Como ya le dije antes de viajar, usted y su torre iban a ser recordados siempre.

\- Usted no sabe el miedo que he pasado al pensar que alguien quisiera destruirla. Veo que años después de mi muerte, La Dame de Fer de Paris sigue en pie. Vuelvo a mi época feliz de saberlo.

Estuvieron un rato más y volvieron al tiempo del ingeniero. Eiffel entrego una lámina original de uno de los planos de la torre firmado por él a Clara.- Para que se acuerde de mí.

\- Gracias Señor Eiffel.

\- Ahora debo volver con mi gente que se estara preguntando donde estoy. Doctor, ¿nos volvermos a ver?

\- Seguramente. —Se despidieron del ingeniero y volvieron a la TARDIS. Viajaron de vuelta a Londres. Cuando entraron casa de Clara, vieron que la entrada estaba decorada de guirnaldas y demás globos y un gran cartel que ponía ¡FELICIDADES CHICA IMPOSIBLE! Clara se giró hacia el Doctor.

\- ¿Doctor?

\- ¿Si?

\- La última vez que me llamaste Chica imposible fue hace tanto.

\- Lo sé, fue cuando aún… Ve al comedor. Te espera tu otro regalo de cumpleaños. —La joven entró y ahí estaba su Doctor mirándola.

\- Mi chica imposible. Ven aquí.

\- Doctor, no me lo puedo creer. Te has acordado.-dándole un abrazo.

\- No me lo iba a perder por nada del mundo. Eso hay que celebrarlo por todo lo alto. Y qué mejor que con una tarta de chocolate y arándanos. Si mal no recuerdo es tu favorita, ¿no?

\- Hasta de esto te acuerdas. Eres increíble.

\- Lo sé. ¿Cómo te va con mi nuevo yo?

\- Sois muy diferentes pero genial. ¿Te llamo él?

\- Sí. Digamos que cuando vi la llamada y la fecha sabía ya para lo que me llamaba y no pude decir que no. ¡Hola Yo! ¿Qué tal?—dijo al otro Doctor que acababa de entrar.

\- Estupendamente. Veo que tú también.

\- No me puedo quejar. La vida tras regenerarse es muy diferente pero tampoco está mal. Tengo tiempo para otras cosas.

\- ¿Si necesito algún día de tu ayuda, puedo contar contigo?

\- Acuérdate que te debo una. Me ayudaste a salvar Gallifrey, no lo olvides.

\- ¡Gallifrey la salvamos todos!

\- Si pero tú no habías nacido. Ya me entiendes.

\- Si claro. Pero era tan importante estar en este instante que no podía no estar. Ahora, ¿que habrá sido de nuestro querido planeta?

\- Estará en algún lugar congelada en el tiempo.

\- ¿Volveremos a verla?

\- No lo sé. Ojala algún día. Pero hoy tenemos que celebrar algo. El cumpleaños de la señorita Clara Oswald, nuestra chica imposible. —Pasaron la tarde hablando de aventuras varias y llegó la hora de despedirse.-Clara, me alegro tanto haberte visto.

\- Y yo a ti, Doctor. Cuídate mucho a donde vayas.

Entró dentro de su TARDIS que desapareció para irse a algún lugar que solo él conocía. Clara miro al otro Doctor.

\- Gracias Doctor, ha sido mi mejor cumpleaños. ¿Otro trozo de tarta?

\- Vale…

Y Clara terminó de pasar su cumpleaños pensando en Doctores, ingenieros y una dama de hierro parisina!


End file.
